User talk:Rhea~
camp half blood is in texes! for real! I need to get to camp Lady Rhea, I need to get to camp half-Blood . So I can start my training .Can you please send someone to help me there. Please. -------) Leah (alexis) Daughter of hades----- MOM Hi mom ive been doing good how are you um.......If its not to much I was wondering if you could get Alexander to talk to me on here i havent seen if in awhile so bye Dear Rhea, Where is Camp Half-Blood located at? Is it in New York? (its in texes!) P.S. I haven't been claimed yet so can you ask the the gods who is my parent? Tell them that my full name is Hillary Frimpomaah Osei. Respond at my talk page.@ http://demigods.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Daughter-of-Zeus2000 Daughter-of-Zeus2000 04:40, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Daughter-of-Zeus2000 Also, I don't know if I'm a child of Zeus. I think my parent is Athena, because maybe that where I get my wisdom, smartness, etc. from Camp Half-Blood Hello Lady Rhea, I have a problem. I go to school with five other demigods and we have no way to get to camp. We have looked for our satyr many times and have been unsuccessful. We don't have a satyr and we are stuck here now. Thank You, Kyra Daughter of Apollo Thank you very much, Lady Rhea. I apprciate it. Kyra Daughter of Apollo 15:55, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Lady Rhea, I was wondering if you could send me a satyr so I could get to Camp Half-Blood and fight in the war. There is no satyr at my school and I think only one other demigod. Even though being a daughter of Hades I cannot Shadow Travel, I've tried numerous times but it does not work. It is fine if you are unable to send me a satyr right now. Sincerly, Leafwhisker, Daughter of Hades 17:08, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Uhhhh...I dont know who I am i might be a demigod i might not i need someones help i need to go to camp half blood and find out who i am (I'm really not understanding stuff that relate to mortals but i still get A's somehow...) I mean its not like im a son of all the gods i just want to know...Las vegas Nevada boca park (area) CHB i would like to be taken to Camp Half-Blood Lady Rhea. I feel i must go. and my 2 friends also, Ginger and Thief. thank you. ---Kiya, Daughter of Hades Me 2 Rhea ---Chris, Son of Hades also CHB I agree with Kiya we need to go, if there isnt a satyr already, then we need your help. Well then again we need your help regardless. ~~GingerMidget Yeah, please, and thanks, for sending us a satyr. Do you know when he'll arrive at O.V.M.S.? Chey-Frii---Dauhghter of Athena 23:59, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Also, if it isnt to much to bother, what is the name of the satyr that you sent? ~~GingerMidget Camp My name is Ian I live in Lewisville North Carolina and I am the son of Poseidon. Lady Rhea please send someone to get me to camp. ~With Respect~ ~Ian~ But.... But why me, I mean what about alexander being a god and all and Vanessa I mean she trains harder then anybody I just dont think I could do it :( My Dream Well. It all started with me flying across the Burning Plains on top of my dragon. A war raging all around me. For some strange reason. Nobody can see me. Nothing can touch me and I can't touch them. Then I looked up at the horizon. The gods where there battling different... Monsters? Then the scene shifted. I was on the mountain where the gods were fighting. All of you guys... *shudders* all the gods were dead despite being immortal. What does this mean? Satyr I was wondering if you can send a satyr to my school. We've only got 4 days of school left (sorry for the late request) and there's a couple of kids in my class that might be demigods. --Scarletmoon579 15:44, May 23, 2010 (UTC) apollo kids pwn Hi Hi mom...What up? Cailin Daughter of Rhea 00:27, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok Mom I will Love you Cailin Daughter of Rhea 00:34, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Mom Could you Please send me a Singn that I am Your daughter? Please? Please? PLEASE? I love you and Don't forget that Cailin Daughter of Rhea 01:02, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thak You Mom :D Love you <3 Cailin Daughter of Rhea 02:52, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thank you Lady Rhea for asking the gods to get on when they can to talk to us, and for getting on when you can as well. You're right, I am getting worried, and truth be told a little scared too. So thanks. ~~ Ginger Midget X More Kids Mom whats up with all these new rhea kids popping up i thought you only add a few Thank you so much for claiming me. -Evelyn Mom I don't think I need to get to camp yet. I haven't been attacked by any monsters. -Evelyn Also, could you properly claim me? Like, send a sign and everything. I want to be 100% sure that you're my mom instead of 99.99%. -Evelyn Yeah. :) Apollo is my dad. :) Lea Michelle is my sister? Wicked! :) Kyra Daughter of Apollo 03:56, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Help! Mom I really need some help right now... OK so I was Atacked by a Hell Hound today...And a Furry And I'm not really sure why Because it's been like 5 months since I've known I was a Demigod so why are all the Monsters Atacking me know? Cailin Daughter of Rhea 02:26, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh OK thanks Mom! Love You <3 Cailin Daughter of Rhea 03:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Confuzled. Ok so i put something up on my user page i need you to look at. I need ur help. as soon as i no this is ture or false ill be able to get my life back. Thanks missy! Yeah Ray if you could help her out that would be nice... Im knid of sick of having to explain who i am every time we talk. Nico Hey Ray Hey! Finally got one of these.... Artemis wanted me to keep a look out for a girl on here, said it was important that I watch over her.... Ginger something. Eh. "Percy" and "Annabeth" are planing to get one of these accounts too right? Gods, why did that Rick guy have to change our names, I mean really, this is freaking annoying. Quick Question.... WHAT'S UP WITH THAT DEMIGOD KID OF MY BROTHERS? He thinks he can get me to leave the hunt.... BLAH HAHAHAHAHA funny, admit it. So yeah. Ronnie says hello. We should be visiting camp pretty soon so, get your kids ready to get their hides pounded in CTF :D Peace Thalia, Lieutenant of Artemis 02:27, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Favor Sis. I'm sorry if this is a bit too much. While we were fighting in the Arena last night I accidentally absorbed Prometheus' memories and abilities. I need you to send the memory-less Prometheus to my temple. It's important. Sincerely, SWZala: Senior Magic Instructor 03:18, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Maybe YOU didn't understand! Remember WE fought you and I! Arena I challenged you!!!!!!!!!! YOU AGREED!!!!! Then I absorbed Prometheus' memories FROM YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not shape-shifting uglies!!!!! C'mon! SIS!!!! I need PROMETHEUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You may not understand now but someday you will. BTW the curse is fine!!!! You must be forgetting that I am ALSO a daughter of Poseidon!!!!! I love it !!! THanks sis!!! XD HUGE FAVOR PLEASE READ!!! READ MY BLOG CALLED LET"S DO THIS!!! YOU WILL UNDERSTAND ONCE YOU READ IT! ~Son of Poseidon~ OUT ~Ian~ ~iansgameroom~ Help me, please! I'm having all these visions about the future (see "Forethought") and some of them are turning out to be wrong. Which ones can I trust? Everyone's relying on my visions, and I need to know which ones are right. Help please! Evelyn, daughter of Rhea 00:40, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rhea. Everyone keeps talking about you on my dad's blog. Well just wanted to say "Hi!" BELIEVE IT!!!!! Rhea all my half brothers say ur the only titan/titaness thats not a jackass. Sorry for my language, and no offence Rhea. On Hades blog Rhea XD oh can you help me my name is James sheppard and i am new to the demigod wiki theTheif said i my dads probaly apollo but it can be sometimes wrong i was wandering if you could help me Mom Invitation to Camp Half-Blood Dear Lady Rhea, I will like to come to Camp Half-Blood to help protect it from monsters. I will do my best to protect everyone. Love, Your Niece Thank You!!! Thank you sooo much for sending Apollo to claim me!!!!! Even if it was on your account :) If you don't mind me asking, How could you tell I was his daughter,I don't think I gave a hint that I thought he was my father. Anyway, thank you sooooooo much!!!! <3 you both!!!! <3 Everything Happens For A Reason <3 ~Mystify, Daughter of Apollo~ Help us! [[User:Toa11|'Toa']][[User talk:Toa11|'11']] URGENT PLEAST HELP! Lady Rhea, My sister ObsessedPerson (Rachel) and I were talking on a chat Hunterofartimes wrote for Apollo kids to chat and Moros started talking to us and I was really creepy because he said something about the god of Chaos and Darkness rising and that great Evil was near and Rachel and I were cofused but then the Oracle of Delphi came and spoke a prophecy to us. It has something to do with the Daughters of Apollo and we NEED you and dad's help. Rachael and I were freaking out and its hard to sleep. We arent even at a camp yet but we are both older than most and we are creeped out. Thantos and the Fates talked to us too. We need your help. I think we need to get to camp, and Fast!!! Please please PLEASE help!!! If you want to read the conversations and the Prophecy just look on the Sons And Daughters Of Apollo page and the AH! If You Are A Daughter Of Apollo Please Read!! But Seriously Just Read! page. Please Tell Dad If you see him We are freaking out and we need help!!!! P.S. I'm soooo sorry about Zala :( <3 Everything Happens For A Reason <3 ~Mystify, Daughter of Apollo~ Please help us! Please please pretty please Lady Rhea! I'm Rachel and everything my sister says is true! But you have to know that demititans have gotten to the prophecy all because of my stupidity. Please help!!! Rachel 07:33, June 25, 2010 (UTC) PS Both of us are 14. Soon to be freshman. Hey Mom! Hey mom! Did you hear that I'm a Goddess?! Well I am! :D and I really don't know Why or How this Happend It Just Did! :D Love You<3 Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 16:19, June 27, 2010 (UTC) What? Really? So If It's not Hades........Then.......Is it................I'm Guessing here....Nico? Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 23:02, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Mom is it Nico? Please Tell Me! D: I'm losing My Mind here! Cailin Daughter Of Rhea Goddess Of Darkness,Water,Nightmares,Blood,Art and Music 21:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) SIS!!! IT'S ME ZALA!!! (I know that you usually call me X, I just wanted to say Zala in case you forgot) I'm back to the world of the living but I won't last long. This is already the fourth day of the war. Please send some of your minions to go to the Burning Plains. Please. I need back up. ~Zala Mom Lady Hebe said she made me the minor goddess of youth and is that true??? -Nessa Please, please you have to help! Please Lady Rhea, my friend Kiya started hearing voices. I was on Yahoo Messenger then she was possessed. I posted all the posssesser said under her blog ANOTHER PROPHECY O O. Please help me, I'm scared out of my mind! Baby, I will wait for you, Cause I don't know what else I can do... 05:15, July 2, 2010 (UTC) so... when i Ryan's sister going to come on here? out of curiosity Im Da best Warboss! Waaagh! 15:22, July 2, 2010 (UTC) henry can you tell lord henry to claim me holographic style sonofhenry Lady Rhea, i need your help! my brother, Vaati. he went out Wednesday and.... he hasnt come back! im extremely worried that he may have encountered some elves (we have a BAD relationship with elves...) and i think he might... he might... *cries* i need to know what to do! i cant find him or sence his presence! pleases, please, tell me what to do! ~Kiyak, Daughter of Hades who did u do that ur eyes it was like pretty Your having a baby. Hes gonna be a god right?? Thats cool.Από την Ειρήνη Productions NessaNessa Lady rhea I am sure you could tell me how to breathe underwater Hey Mom...Sorry for you Know Dying 206 times.....I just like Dying I guess -Shrugs- anways I'm so sorry I'm a Horible daughter. Ferb The Genius 04:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Do you know my godly parent? hello Lady Rhea, i was wondering if you know who my Godly Parent is. I'm very sure i'm a half-blood. My name is Cleo M. Marek. you can answer on my Talk Page if you know. Thank You, Lady Rhea.Swimmer44 00:10, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Swimmer44 Please Help Hello Lady Rhea, I dont mean to be a nag or anything but i feel dmy twin and i despretly need to train and fight in this war. We have not been claimed but something strange happened and i think more is coming. I was in my backyard asking for Lady Artemis and i saw this figure and it kept changing shapes. im not sure what else is going to happen but i have no weapons. Oh yes and one night i just closed my eyes and i saw this girl with sandy blonde hair kind of long and she was neeling before Zues. Then I closed them again and I felt like I was having a conversation with the gods. I asked them if they could claim me and they said not until youve heard the prophecy. And just that day i carried on a conversation with appolo on taking me to camp half blood. i said i would wfight because a small battle was coming from the south of my house and the northwest. I would like some clarification and i will make an account if i am claimed. Oh ya and well i closed my eyes again after talking to the gods Lady Artemis was in sort of a bubble and she said i will send you a pegasus and take you to camp half blood when you awake....but there was one problem i dont know how to summon a pegasus and get to camp half blood. Please help Lady Rhea Lauren, Unclaimed rhea stop saying lies about me i dont appriciate it ur being childish and ur lieing ur just jealous or something hey rhea long time no talk how is my 2nd favorite goddess stop rhea stop saying lies about my daughter Hey, Mom Zach said you needed to talk to me, ALtheda and Aidan say HI Nessanae 21:38, August 6, 2010 (UTC) MOM could you talk to me everyone says you wanted to im getting frustrated I cant stand it will you talk to me and how come theres another daughter of Rhea this is confusing Nessanae 01:18, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Mom Hey Mom its Danielle. i was wondering if we can talk on the phone again tommarow because I have some questions about my dad. from your loving daughter~Danielle~ OH MY GODS!YOU KILLED KENNY! 07:18, August 14, 2010 (UTC) MES GOTTA QUESTION am i realy a human? because i seem more Human then Demigod, and if i am a not mortal maybe im a child of Metis or something becase i HATE war, can't sew, so i don't think i, a child of Athena, canu please, please tell me Girluv 21:49, August 15, 2010 (UTC)